Everything And All
by rlassie
Summary: Not everything in life is perfect. Though we do our best, go after what we want and try not to take no for an answer, plans don't always turn out the way we want them to. Remus is about to find that out - the hard way. His derailment will come in the form of one Sirius Black. Wolfstar, Marauder Era, SLASH.
1. Prologue

**Everything And All**

Disclaimer: The idea only is mine. Mine, mine, _mine!_

**Prologue**

* * *

Remus ran.

Sobbing, hiccupping on every other breath, panic pounding through his veins as quickly as his heart was racing, he flew through the Forest in the dark of night. Or at least he tried to fly. It didn't help that it was two nights after the Moon, and his body still ached, or that the Forest seemed to know he was fleeing for his life and was throwing up tree root after tree root, trying to trip him up. His robes were too big, and were soaked on top of it, so that they dragged at his ankles and wrapped themselves around him to hamper his movements.

He did his best to push past all this, because he knew if he didn't, the result wouldn't be pretty.

Somewhere behind him, he heard a deep, rumbling growl. Another sob burst from his chest and tears trailed down his newly scarred cheeks as he sped up in response. He ploughed his way through the undergrowth, pushed aside tree branches, not even noticing when they flicked back to catch parts of his body. His frantic green eyes searched the darkness in front of him as the violent growls got closer and closer.

He didn't have any idea where he was. He'd been in here more times than he could count, in both beast and human form, and had thought he knew his way around pretty well. Apparently not, because he was lost in the depth of the Forest, which was called and was forbidden for a reason, being chased by something he never imagined in any lifetime would ever come after him.

Not him.

His breath wheezed, his legs beginning to tremble as he flung himself over a fallen tree. A stray branch gorged into his side as he did so, but Remus ignored the flare and tingle of pain. He'd had much worse in his time, a simple scratch wasn't going to bring him down.

The monster chasing him might, though.

He sobbed again at that thought and reached up to rub his streaming nose against the filthy sleeve of his robes. Shaking his head, he concentrated on moving and staying ahead of his pursuer.

Why, why, _why _did this have to happen days _after _the Moon? Why couldn't it have happened _before_, when he wasn't exhausted and sore, and didn't have a new, just barely healed wound on his thigh, making it hard enough to walk, let alone run! Maybe then he might have been able to defend himself. Maybe then, without his wand, he might have stood a chance. Maybe then-

A log popped out of nowhere and threw itself at Remus – or that's what it seemed like to the exhausted, panicked young wizard as he tripped over it and slammed painfully into the rocky ground. His grunt was loud as his body bore the full impact, his head bouncing heavily and his arm bending and cracking in a very ominous way. He lay there for a long moment, panting as his head swam and tried to take him under. For just a second, he thought maybe of letting it. That is until the sound of another threatening growl pushed its way through the creeping fog in his brain.

_Get up. Get up, get up, get up! Do you want to die? Do you want to leave Prongs and Wormtail and Lily and P-Pad… ah, fuck._

The werewolf shook his head and slowly lifted it, wondering dazedly if the fog in his brain had leaked out his ears, as the ground was now covered in the cold, creepy stuff. He shook his head again and with a groan, pushed himself up with his arms.

He had just enough sense to bite back a scream when his left arm gave way on him, the shrieking, hot little pokers taking up all of his attention now that he wasn't going to pass out. Or maybe he was, if the pain in his arm was any indication. Fuck Merlin to Australia and back again, it _hurt._

Remus did his best to breath through it, and after a moment, rolled over onto his back and cradled his broken bone to his chest. Using one hand and his stomach muscles, he pushed himself into a sitting position and blew out a shaky breath, his heart booming. Glancing down, he groaned silently as he watched the arm of his already dark robes, quickly darken further.

A broken arm was bad enough, but one that had gone through the skin? Just fucking perfect.

His head whipped up as another growl floated through the trees, and terror streaked through him again. Quickly scrambling to his feet, he looked this way and that, desperately searching for a new escape route.

Thank Merlin, thank _Merlin,_ James was away with Lily for the Easter break. He didn't even want to think what would have happened to him, and to Sirius if-

The growl came again, a lot closer this time, and Remus jolted before spinning and taking off in the same direction he'd been running before his fall. He was far slower this time, the pounding of arm seeming to match the pounding of his feet on the hard, frosty ground. Once again, the growl silenced the other wildlife and Remus began to swear under his breath, the words broken by his panting and renewing sobbing, sweat leaving a chilly trail down his back. Shit, fuck, bloody buggering hell!

He couldn't keep doing this, he couldn't keep running, it _hurt! _Why was this happening? Why? He hadn't done anything to deserve this, for Merlin's sake, he loved…

He loved.

Slamming to a halt, the trembling wizard spun around, his eyes searching to gloom. That was it. He wasn't going to run anymore. He loved, and he was going to _make _the beast see!

That horrible growl ripped from the bush in front of him, and Remus tensed, only willpower keeping him on his feet as a large black dog stepped slowly through it and towards him. The dog's eyes glowed an eerie yellow and big glops of spittle hung from its jaws as it advanced on its prey, the growl a constant rumble in its chest.

"Sirius…" Remus whispered, slaying slightly and blinking to clear the black dots in his vision. He swallowed, his gaze locked on the creature his best mate and boyfriend had become.

"Please, Sirius, don't do this."

The dog either didn't want to listen or the man inside him was just too lost to realize whom he was stalking. He growled again, his head lowered slightly as he slowly crept towards the soon-to-collapse wizard. There was nothing of the man Remus had come to consider the best part of his life in the dog's eyes. All he saw was feral, hungry madness. He swallowed again and licked his lips, shifting his stance to prevent himself from falling. His arm screamed and he could feel liquid trickling down his forehead.

"Padfoot, please, listen to me. This isn't you. Please, I don't know who's made you like this, but Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore can fix it. You just have to trust me."

The dog growled again and stepped closer. Remus fought the urge to flee as he came close enough to lunge.

"Sirius. Come back to me. Don't let this beat you. Please, please, don't let this make you do something you'll regret."

Ignoring every instinct he had, Remus slowly crouched, gritting his teeth and only just stopping himself from falling backwards. He took a deep breath and fixed his gaze on the dog.

On the beast that was trying to kill him.

"Padfoot, listen to me. Stop this. You're not this person. You're a Black, yes, but not this way. Fight this. Push your way past whatever spell or hex this is and please, please come back to me."

He took another deep breath, bracing himself.

"I realized something before. Something I've been running from, not wanting to acknowledge. You know what it is, but I've never said it, have I?"

A third steadying breath.

"I love you, Sirius. So, so much. So bloody much it's driving me completely and utterly mental! I know you-"

He knew instantly that he'd said the wrong thing. The moment the words passed his lips, the dog tensed and crouched, the growling getting louder and more violent, ripping its way from his throat. Remus's eyes widened and he shot to his feet, panic exploding as the dog's eyes glowed and his muscles bunched.

"No, Sirius, please, don't!"

The words fell on deaf ears. Remus let out a terrified yell as the dog snarled angrily, sunk back and then launched himself towards the wizard, claws extended and sharp, gleaming teeth aiming for his jugular.


	2. Chapter 1 - The start

**Everything and All**

Disclaimer: If Wolfstar was canon, I probably wouldn't care that I didn't own Harry Potter

**Chapter One – The start**

_Remus let out a terrified yell as the dog snarled angrily, sunk back and then launched himself towards the wizard, claws extended and sharp, gleaming teeth aiming for his jugular._

* * *

_Three months earlier_

* * *

"Moony."

Remus snuffed in his sleep and turned over.

"Moony?"

A frown pulled at his forehead, his eyes still firmly closed. _Go away, go away, sleeping._

"Mooooonnnnyyyyy."

"Go 'way," he mumbled, turning over again and burying himself further under the covers. His sandy hair fell over his eyes and his mouth dropped open slightly, air puffing from between his lips. He heard a quiet sound of amusement and frowned again as the sense that he was being watched proceeded to wake his further.

"Moony? Moony!"

"Leave me 'lone, Padfoot," he muttered. The bed dipped and Remus's eyelids fluttered as a gentle burst of warm, somewhat minty-scented breath blew across them.

"MOONY!"

Remus jolted upwards as the shout startled him from sinking further into sleep. He yelled in fright and scuttled back in the bed, until his back crashed against the headboard. He stared at Sirius, his light green eyes wide as the air shot in and out of his lungs at an accelerated rate.

"Good. You're awake."

"I'm… I'm…" Remus spluttered, his heart slowly starting to sink from the position it had lodged in his throat, his fright receding as irritation replaced it. "Shit, Sirius, are you trying to give me a heart attack? What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"Waking you up," Sirius said simply, an unapologetic grin spreading across his face when Remus growled. "Nice pyjama's by the way."

Remus looked down and blushed, pulling the covers up. He'd gotten in late the night before and had been too tired to put on any actual sleepwear. Though his dorm-mates had seen him in his undershirt and shorts many times, for some reason it was a little more personal when he was in bed. Sirius's grin broadened at the unconscious action and Remus sighed.

"What do you want, Padfoot? I didn't get to bed until two this morning and I'd appreciate the extra sleep."

Sirius shrugged nonchalantly, which the werewolf saw through instantly. "James sent me up. You have a _visitor."_

He sneered the word and Remus knew immediately whom he was talking about. He frowned.

"Nancy's downstairs? Why didn't you just send her up?"

"Because this is the Gryffindor boys' dormitory and she's a Ravenclaw _girl._ She's not allowed up here."

Remus blinked at his mate, a little confused. James had had many girls in their dorm over the years and even Peter had had a couple. Not to mention Sirius himself had had a few visitors of his own, even if they were his own sex instead of the opposite. What he was saying didn't make sense.

But that was the natural way of things with Sirius Black. He very rarely made any sense, never had. If Remus had had a galleon for every time Sirius had spoken in riddles and confused the hell out of him in the seven years they'd been friends, there would be no way he'd be as poor as he was. It had gotten worse over the past year though. Even James had noticed.

"She's my girlfriend, Padfoot, of course she's allowed up here," Remus said. Sirius's sneer transferred to his face and he stood from the bed.

"Bloody chit," Remus heard him mutter as he approached his own bed and threw himself down on it. The werewolf scowled and got up, pulling his robes on to cover his undressed state. He knew he should be yelling at Sirius for not showing Nancy the respect she deserved, but honestly, he'd given up trying to get him to even talk to her nicely.

For some reason, Sirius Black _hated _Nancy Corner. With her parents being within the same social circle as the Potter's, him, Peter and Remus had seen her during the summer as well as in school when they'd stayed with the pureblood family. Though he'd been able to tolerate her before the start of the year, Sirius had never liked her, calling her a snooty, know-it-all bookworm behind her back. Remus had agreed up to a point, but then he'd seen her again during the summer before this year, their last year, and his opinion had quickly changed.

Nancy was smart, yes, but she wasn't anywhere near as 'snooty' as Sirius made her out to be. She could hold an intelligent conversation and really liked to debate, her and Remus having had a few heated but still fun ones over the past months. She took things seriously and liked her schoolwork – she _was_ a Claw after all. And on top of all that, she was tall and had curves in all the right places. Remus liked her a lot, in complete contrast to Sirius, who now couldn't seem to stand her. And his friend didn't know why.

It had caused a few arguments between the two of them. The former Black heir's nastiness towards Nancy had amped up almost from the moment Remus had asked her out. Their biggest argument to date had happened right before school had started, when Remus had had enough and had called him out on it. As a round-a-bout explanation, one that hadn't really explained anything at all, Sirius had spouted out something about not wanting to lose his friendship, then had rushed away and sulked in his room for the rest of the day, not even giving Remus a chance to tell him that he'd never let a girl come between them. The next day, he'd pretended that the conversation – or shouting match as it were – had never happened, going to back to being the cheery, excitable, prank-playing friend that Remus knew and loved.

It was highly confusing and bothered Remus more than he'd expected it to. James knew something, but he wasn't talking, and Remus didn't really blame him. Though James and Sirius were his best mates, nothing was closer than the two of them to each other. They were two peas in a pod, those two, which Remus had been jealous of in the early years of their friendship, until he'd learnt to accept it somewhat. It was one of the reasons why he was glad Nancy had happened. He didn't feel so much like an outsider now, always looking in on the two popular, handsome wizards.

"Are you going to let me get dressed?" he asked, staring at Sirius's not moving form. He got a grumble in response.

"It's early, want to sleep," Sirius muttered and Remus rolled his eyes before grabbing his clothes from the night before and heading for the bathroom. He and James might be okay with wandering around half-dressed while others were around to see, but he definitely wasn't. Moreover, Nancy preferred it when he showered before meeting her. Said she loved the clean scent of him. He grinned at the thought, his steps speeding up. Who was he to deny a lady what she wanted?

~0~

Sirius was still in the same position when he came back into the room, his hair still wet from his shower. He looked like he was asleep, but Remus could tell he wasn't. His breathing wasn't deep and slow like it was when he slept, and his body was slightly tense. Remus watched him for a moment before reaching for his wand that he'd left lying on his bedside table and tucking it into his pocket.

"Are you coming down?" he asked. Sirius grunted and turned over, his hands going back to rest behind his head. Remus couldn't help feeling slightly uncomfortable at the intensity in his friends grey eyes.

"What?" he asked, running his hand through his hair and then down his face, carefully avoiding the scar under his right eye. "Did I miss a spot or something?"

"You didn't shave," Sirius stated quietly. Remus shook his head.

"Nancy's waiting," he said, by way of explanation. "Does it look bad?"

"You look great," Sirius answered eventually, nodding towards the door. "Go. Wouldn't want to keep her _waiting._"

Remus sighed and turned around. "Breakfast is over in an hour. If you fall asleep again and miss it, you'll be grumpy for the rest of the day."

"Already eaten," Sirius replied, turning back over again and burying his face in the pillow. "_Some_ of us don't like to waste the day."

"Said the man who's slurring his words, about to fall asleep and spent the rest of his day in bed."

Sirius's head turned and he smirked at his dorm-mate. "I like spending the day in bed. It's fun."

_Probably is,_ Remus thought wistfully. Though he liked Nancy, the girl hadn't let him get past second base, and he'd only just barely made it there. She was devoted to her NEWTS and didn't like any type of interruption.

He shook his head. They'd only been together a couple of months and she was the first girl to show interest in him in years. He would take what he could get and be grateful for it.

"Well, if you're going to do that, put a tie on the door this time, would you? You nearly scarred Peter for life last time."

"Nah, just a little start to his education," Sirius grinned. Remus rolled his eyes again.

"I'm sure if your companion had been female, he wouldn't have minded so much. He had nightmares for days after that."

"He did not," Sirius said. Remus scowled at him playfully.

"You weren't the one who had to sing him back to sleep," he said in a mournful tone. Sirius snorted and sat up.

"You can sing me back to sleep anytime, Moony," he said. Remus chuckled.

"Oh, no, you don't want that. I'm a terrible singer. I'm surprised I didn't traumatise him further."

Sirius looked at him for a moment then muttered something under his breath before flopping back down again. Remus blinked at the abrupt end of the conversation, as well as the jovial mood.

"Better go, Nancy's waiting," his mate said, staring up at his bed awning. The werewolf's eyes widened slightly and he turned to the door once more. That's right, she was.

"See you later then?" He hadn't actually meant for it to come out as a question, but still felt better when he looked over to see Sirius nod.

"Don't forget the meeting tonight," the Black wizard said. Remus nodded in return.

"I'll let James know that you're up here, slothing it up," he called over his shoulder as he opened the door. He grinned when Sirius snorted.

"Like that's going to get me up if I don't want to," he heard him mutter.

"James has methods, remember?" he yelled, chuckling again when Sirius groaned.

"Begone, you cruel and unusual prat," he growled back, making Remus laugh fully as he walked down the stairs, pleased that he'd dispelled the doldrums that seemed to hang around Sirius when he was around him lately.

When his mate wasn't being a git for no reason at all, he was funny, intelligent and an extremely good bloke. You really couldn't get a better friend. He was loyal and always stuck by and up for the ones he considered part of his 'Hogwarts family'. And he could always be counted on to make even the lowest person laugh.

Remus had no idea why his git-ness factor had shot through the roof this year, but he really wished it hadn't. Sirius was a great mate and he missed the closeness they used to share. As he reached the bottom of the stairs and smiled at the pretty blonde patiently waiting at the entrance hole, he sighed internally.

Things changed, that was just the way life went. What limited control you did have, you used to the best of your ability. Everything else you took as it came.

He just hoped that Sirius wasn't going to turn about to be one of the things he couldn't control.

* * *

**A/N - Just a short little chapter to introduce where our two main characters are at the moment. Probably not as original as I was going for, but it's only just the beginning. Let me know what you think? I'll update some time next week. :D**


	3. Chapter 2 - Good intentions

**Everything and All**

Disclaimer: In my world, Moony and Padfoot were together in the books. If that's the case, then Remus having a girlfriend in this fic means it's obviously a story created by a fan who doesn't own the characters.

**Chapter Two – Good intentions**

_He just hoped that Sirius wasn't going to turn about to be one of the things he couldn't control. _

* * *

"Morning, Nancy," Remus said with a smile as he wandered over to the witch, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. He sent James and Peter a small wave as he did so, his other dorm-mates sitting on the couches next to the fire. "Get to bed all right?"

"Fine, no thanks to a certain person who kept me up a lot later than I was intending to be," the blonde answered, grinning at him. She screwed up her nose and stepped back when his cheek brushed hers. "Stubble, Remus? You couldn't have taken the time to shave?"

"You don't like it?" he asked, lifting his hand and rubbing it against his cheek, hearing the roughness as it scraped against his palm. Sirius had said that it didn't look bad.

"It looks messy and feels scratchy. Can you imagine the mark it would leave? No, not my thing at all."

"Oh. Umm, I'll get rid of it first chance, then," Remus said, a little disappointed. He didn't mind it, quite liked the look in fact. He thought the shadow gave his face a bit more character. Made him look more his age, instead of the scrawny, sometimes sickly looking fourth-year he portrayed now. He was eighteen, not fourteen after all. But if Nancy didn't like it… well, she was the one looking at him, wasn't she? She would know what she was talking about.

The Ravenclaw frowned slightly and then smiled as she drew her wand. "I'll do it."

Before he could say a word, her wand was pointed at his face. Remus blinked, his eyes widening as Nancy opened her mouth. Suddenly, her arm was jerked sharply downwards, a low growling sound coming from the person standing right next to her – a person that hadn't been there the second before. The sound, a menacing warning, was so low, Remus wouldn't have been able to hear it if it wasn't for the enhanced senses his werewolf side gave him. His eyes shot to Sirius, whose attention was fixed on Nancy. Out of the corner of his eye, Remus noticed James warily get to his feet.

Nancy frowned and arched a brow at the Gryffindor, her pale blue gaze going from him to the hand on her arm and back again. "Something I can do for you, Black?"

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe _not_ pointing a wand at my- at Remus would be a good start," Sirius snarled, sarcasm heavy. Nancy's eyes widened and then she laughed in disbelief.

"You think I'm going to hurt him? That's ridiculous! Get over yourself, Black! He already has a father; he doesn't need you babying him as well!"

_Dad doesn't baby me,_ Remus thought before another growl, this one not so quiet, brought his attention back to the argument. Sirius's hand was still holding Nancy's wand arm, and the grip looked like it had tightened.

"_I'm_ babying him? Take a look in the mirror, Corner! You treat him like a lost little puppy that needs a home! He's a full grown wizard! He doesn't need to be _groomed!_"

Nancy scowled. "What he needs is-"

"What he needs is for you two to stop talking about him like he isn't even in the room," Remus interrupted, his arms folded as he glared at the arguing pair. His girlfriend had the grace to look a little ashamed at the rebuke, but Sirius just rolled his eyes, blinking in innocence when Remus sent him a pointed look. The werewolf's lips flattened.

"Mind letting go of her arm, Padfoot?"

"Sure, Moony," Sirius chirped, anger apparently forgotten. Not that he had reason to be angry in the first place. Nancy hadn't been going to hurt him. Remus frowned as he realized that Sirius must have already known that. He'd mentioned grooming, hadn't he? So what was he so upset about?

The Black wizard smiled at the Ravenclaw, showing a lot of teeth, and then made a show of releasing her arm, one finger at a time. Nancy glared at him and then turned to Remus, an apology in her eyes. She slowly held up her wand.

"Let me…?"

For some reason, Remus found himself looking at Sirius again. His best mate was watching him, the cheekiness gone, his posture stiff. Without a word, he turned and walked over to James, who clapped him on the shoulder, both of them taking a seat. Remus frowned again and looked back at Nancy before nodding cautiously. Her smile full of relief, she gave her wand a tiny flick, muttered something and Remus felt the oddest sensation moving over his cheeks. A couple of seconds later, he lifted his hand to rub the smooth skin of his jaw. Nancy grinned, stowed her wand and took his hand, drawing him after her towards the portrait hole. Remus cleared his throat, glanced over to the fire where Sirius wasn't looking in his direction at all, and then back at his girlfriend.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," she said mysteriously, grinning back at him. "I have a surprise for you."

"Remember the meeting tonight, Moony," James called after him. He waved at the Head Boy over his shoulder.

"What meeting?" Nancy asked as they walked down the corridor and headed down towards the dungeons. Because it was still early – as Sirius had so succinctly pointed out when he'd come up with his wakeup call – there weren't that many students milling around. Then again, being a Sunday, many students wouldn't be up and about until far into the afternoon. They were teenagers after all.

"Just a Marauder meeting," Remus answered. Nancy rolled her eyes and glanced back at him, amusement in the twist of her lips.

"Those bloody Marauders," she said with an exaggerated sigh. "You do realize how much of a bad influence they are, don't you?"

"I like to think I'm more of a good influence on them," Remus joked.

"With James, maybe, but Sirius I very much doubt."

"He's not that bad," Remus protested. Nancy snorted.

"Tell that to our illustrious Head Girl. I'm sure she really didn't mind all of her clothes shrinking two sizes at all."

Remus hid his smile behind his hand. He remembered that day. It had been not long after Lily and James had finally stopped circling each other and agreed to be together, and the Head Boy would not stop rambling on about her. He'd, of course, talked about her all the time already, had for years, but this was far worse. Remus loved Lily, but even he had been getting sick of it. Eventually Sirius had had enough, but instead of jinxing James, he'd connived another way to shut his mate up. Lily had stormed down the stairs the next morning, absolutely fuming, and advanced on her boyfriend in a _very_ tight shirt and jeans combo. James had all but swallowed his tongue, staring at the angry redhead in mute enthrallment.

He'd sat there for a while as she'd ranted at him, clearly enjoying the view, before he'd jumped up and grabbed her hand, dragging her behind him and up to his dorm. Sirius had sat back and sighed in satisfaction, grinning at his successful execution of his plan.

"He changed them back," the werewolf pointed out, quietly smirking to himself. "Eventually."

Nancy shook her head again as they walked through the cold stillness of the dungeons, her amusement fading. "You know, Remus, you've really got to stop trying to justify their actions. It'll get you into trouble one day."

_They're my friends,_ he thought, but before he could say it aloud, Nancy stopped in front of a door and pulled it open.

Once he'd stepped inside, Remus stopped dead. It looked to be an old potions lab that had been cleared of all study material. But it certainly wasn't empty. Instead of tables, several large balls and a multitude of chewtoys and old ropes lay in one corner. On top of that, a few climbing gyms and other obstacles sat in various places around the room. It was very clearly a man-made play area and Remus's mouth dropped open.

"I just… I thought that since you told me you destroy the Shack every full moon and hurt yourself in the process, you could come in here instead. The room's warded against anyone wandering in and I'll put a silencing spell on it as well. The door will be charmed shut with such a powerful sticking spell, that even Dumbledore won't be able to get it open. Nor will you be able to destroy the wood, as that's been reinforced with several layers of dragon hide. You won't a be danger to anyone in here, and those silly boys won't have to go out, exhaust themselves and maybe get hurt as well."

Nancy said all this very fast, babbling almost. Remus swallowed as she rambled, unable to tear his gaze away from the toys in the room. He knew she meant well, it was rather a sweet idea, but… he turned to the Ravenclaw and took her hand.

"Nancy," he said slowly, carefully thinking the words through. "I'm not a dog."

"Oh! Oh, Remus, I know you're not! It's just, if you had something to distract yourself-"

"It won't work, love," he said quietly. "The wolf being trapped in a single room… the Shack is bad enough, but at least that has a couple of stories. It'll drive him insane and he'll probably take it out on me. Plus, I think that the, ah, toys might just be slightly insulting to him."

_Not to mention me,_ he thought and then scowled to himself. Nancy was trying, which said a lot about her. She was only the second girl he'd ever told about his 'furry little problem.' The first time had been in third year and the results hadn't been good at all. She hadn't told anyone, but she certainly transferred to Beauxbatons Academy quick enough.

It had taken a lot of courage for him to tell Nancy about his monthly adventures. A lot of arguments as well. Sirius had gone on and on, saying it was too soon, that she'd turn on him, that it wasn't just him on the chopping block either, as telling her about the wolf meant telling her about Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail as well, but Remus had stuck to his guns. He liked her, he hated lying and he'd needed to start off their relationship by doing the right thing and telling the truth. It had proved to be a good thing, as although she'd been shocked and a tiny bit terrified – he'd told her three days before the full moon, so he'd been able to smell it on her – she hadn't run. She'd been by his bedside when he'd woken up that first morning, and she'd smiled at him – tentatively, but still a smile. She hadn't looked back since and Remus greatly admired her for it.

Nancy's face fell. "Bollocks," she muttered before sighing. "I'm sorry, Remus. I didn't even think of that. I just wanted to make that night easier for you."

"I know you did," Remus said softly, pulling her into his arms. "And I'm grateful. But the arrangement I already have going works just fine. This is an amazing thought, though. Thank you for it."

"You're welcome," she said. "Though I wish I'd known that before. Maybe then I wouldn't have had to get up so bloody early."

"Yes, why _did_ we wake with the sun?" Remus questioned as they moved out of the room and shut the door. He really hoped Sirius and James never found out about this. They'd laugh their arses off. "We were up studying very late last night. I thought that, like me, you would've wanted to sleep awhile."

"It was the only time I could get down here without a Slytherin poking around, snarling and growling," Nancy explained. "Err, maybe it's a good thing that this won't work out when you think of it that way. Your secret probably wouldn't have stayed secret for long."

"I'm still grateful you put all this effort into thinking of it," Remus said with a smile. They made their way out of the draughty dungeons and headed up towards the Great Hall.

"Not sure what I'll do with the toys now, though," Nancy mused. "Suppose I'll just re-shrink them."

"Don't do that," Remus protested hurriedly as a thought occurred to him. "Or do; just don't get rid of them. I'll take them off your hands."

Nancy frowned, entering the Hall and taking a seat at the Ravenclaw table, the werewolf finding one beside her. "But I thought you found them…?"

"Not everyone will," Remus grinned. Nancy frowned further before her eyes lit with comprehension. She groaned.

"Do you have to? I didn't get them for _his_ amusement!"

"I know that, but someone may as well make use of them," Remus reasoned, pushing aside his annoyance over his best mate and his girlfriend not getting along. Nancy pursed her lips and glanced over her shoulder as the other Marauders wandered through the doors. Following her gaze, Remus frowned as Sirius looked over at the Ravenclaw table, scowled and then sat down at the Gryffindor table with his back to them, absently picking up a piece of toast. Didn't he say he'd already eaten? Remus shrugged. He was Padfoot after all. Remus had seen him scoff down three full plates and then somehow go back for fourths.

"Will it make you happy?"

The werewolf turned back to his girlfriend, blinking in confusion, before he realized that she was still back on their original conversation. He smiled at her and nodded, imagining Padfoot's joy at the oversized toys.

"Then he can have them."

Remus grinned, leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. Nancy sighed against his mouth and kissed him back, the two of them getting lost in the moment before one of Nancy's housemates giggled and cleared her throat. Remus flushed slightly as they pulled apart, happiness bubbling through his veins.

That happiness showed as he got his own breakfast. He now had an opportunity to make his dorm-mate happy as well, improve his moodiness if only for a short time. He grimaced slightly, happiness dimming a bit as he scooped up eggs. Just as long Sirius didn't find out exactly who the toys had originally come from. Then it was almost a guarantee that he'd throw a tantrum and storm off in a huff.

He'd take them as a fun gift from Remus for sure. From Nancy? Not bloody likely. They'd very fast turn back into the insult the Ravenclaw seventh-year had unintentionally paid her boyfriend.

* * *

**A/N – I apologize for the extreme amount of time it took to get this chapter out. I got stuck. But I had a brainstorm the other night (finally!), so tada, people, here it is! Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! **


End file.
